Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black
DEATH BATTLE! - Justin Bieber vs Rebecca Black 'is the Fourteenth episode of Death Battle. It aired on August 18th, 2011. It features Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black, two Popstars who Wizard and Boomstick both hate. It was sponsored by Gamefly, where users can rent up to 4 games for $15.95 a month. Description ''Episode 14 - The most famous teen pop star ever meets the YouTube sensation behind the worst song ever made! Logically, they must fight to the death! It's Bieber VS Black in one of the most brutal DEATH BATTLE match-ups, yet! Interlude '''You know what I hate more than stupid, tweetin' Pop stars? Absolutely goddamn nothing! '''Like Justin Bieber, the young pop sensation and Rebecca Black, the girl who took Youtube by storm! '''I hate 'em even more than my blood sucking ex-wife! '''I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick and it's our job to anayse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Death Battle Analysis Justin Bieber In 2007, Justin Bieber was discovered by Marketing Executive, Scooter Braun, by complete accident. Under the tutorlage of his Mentor, Usher Ramon the fourth, Bieber spent a year training before becoming the biggest teen hit since Hannah Montana. '''Why? Why is he so Popular?! '''His single titled "Baby" is the most viewed video on Youtube with nearly 600,000,000 hits. '''I mean... it's just a kid... singing autotuned songs, saying "Girl" and "Baby" over and over again! ''A brief part of the song "Baby" is played. His premature fame has prompted a vast line of merchandise, ranging from Lunch boxes, Squiggly Straws, T-Shirts and a perfume line that is shaped like... '...A Vagina. ...Right. But that's not the strangest of his products. A lock of his hair once sold for $40,000. '''What!? No! G... Goddamnit! That is the biggest waste of Money I've ever heard of! '''True, unless they're planning to clone him. '''No, that's even worse! Why would anyone want more than one of this musical abomination roaming this planet!? '''Anyway, the hair toured the world collecting bids with its own bodyguard to protect it from crazy fangirls. '''Oh yeah! Haven't for bids, someone assassinate the lock of precious hair! '''And speaking of his fans, they really are crazy! The most passionate call themselves "Beliebers". '''You're kidding! '''They have even been known to trample and injure others in rabid zurg rushes. '''That's it! I'm done, Wiz! I... I can't go on in this world! When this... this is what is popular! '''Also, several of these "Beliebers" are so crazy, sometimes they even try to hurt Bieber. In one concert, a fan hurled a Water Bottle at Bieber, traumatizing him for life and inflicting a fear of thrown objects. To capitalize on this, another audience started chucking so much crap, he refused to perform. Once, he even got into a fist fight with an older man who attacked him, and he threatens Paparazzi in his spare time. He will not hesitate to use force on his most loyal fans. Well, I guess that gives him one good redeeming quality at least. Yet despite all the crap he gets, he still gets on stage to give a show. '''A horrible, horrible life scarring show. ''The clip from CSI where Bieber gets shot is played. Feel better? '''Ha ha, yep.' Rebecca Black Rebecca Black's mother paid $4,00 to have Ark Music Factory create a music video starring her daughter. The single, "Friday", received more than 160,000,000 views in mere months, making Rebecca a viral star for what is considered the worst song ever made. For $4,000, I can come up with a better song than that crap! 'Though Black is an early riser, she seems to have an extreme case of ADHD. She cannot focus on one thing for very long. While waiting for the bus to go to School, she completely forgot what she was doing and wound up going to a party with her friends after seeing them drive by, skipping class in the process. '''Woah, that kid looks way too young to be driving! '''She is also incredibly indecisive. She can't even figure out where to sit. '''But when she finally makes up her mind, she makes the worst possible choice. '''Instead of sitting in the car like a normal person, she stands in the back seat, even while, quote unquote, cruising down the highway. Keep in mind, the average speed limit of a highway in the Unites States is 60mph. '''This Chick is crazy! '''Recently, she was betrayed by her own mentor, AKA Fat Usher, when he tried charging viewers to watch the "Friday" video. In response, Black claimed copyright and took the video down. '''Yeah, good use of $4,000 there. '''She also enjoys a big bowl of cereal every morning and was nominated for MTV's favourite animated GiF award. '''If that's a real award, I need my Boomstick GiF stat! '''But the worst is yet to come. Rebecca Black is a "Belieber". '''What? '''Justin Bieber is her idol. '''Ahh, God damnit! ' '''Rebecca Black: "I hope you cut yourself and I hope you get an eating disorder so you'll look pretty." Transcript Bieber is looking across the city just like the title screen of Megaman 2. Black shows up and sees her idol. She giggles and run towards Bieber, only to get sprayed in the face by his perfume. FIGHT! Black kicks Bieber in the groin but this doesn't do anything. Bieber punches Black 3 times, knocking her into a trash can where a wodden staff comes out. Bieber grabs it and begins hitting Black with it, only for her to counter and throw a water bottle at him, followed by a bowl of cereal. Bieber is knocked backwards and both him and Black wind up on the back of a truck. Bieber punches Black into a pile of trash cans and crates. A pipe comes out and Black emerges with a knife. She throws it into Bieber's leg and batters him with the pipe but Bieber punches her away and the pipe destroys an arcade game, causing a sword to appear, which he picks up. A young boy in a car drives up and Black, being the indecisive girl that she is, jumps in the car and stands in the back seat. the car drives towards Bieber and rams him into the wall, causing Black to fly into the wall as well. As Black's body slides down the wall, the Jonas Brothers show up. Jonas Brother: '''Wha- The car explodes, killing the Jonas Brothers and sending the sword flying through the air. We then cut to a baseball field. '''Commentator: '''And now, ladies and gentlemen, Miley Cyrus! Miley Cyrus walks up to the batting square but the sword impales her though the head and she falls to the floor. M-M-M-MONSTER KILL! The Results '''We just set a death battle record! '''Not only did Bieber and Black take each other out, but also Miley Cyrus, the Jonas Brothers and some poor 13 year old driver. While Bieber's fames fear of thrown objects kept him at a distance, Black's indecisiveness and daredevil recklessness ruined any chance she had. '''I dunno, Wiz. At least Rebecca turned him into roadkill before giving the wall a face high five. '''A face high... what? Black did a horrific job! '''Well, let's let the audience decide on who sucked the most. '''Leave a common detail on who you think was the most pathetic. '''This fight really popped! Y... you know 'cause... they're pop stars and... they blew up... '''This battle is a draw! '''Next time on Death Battle... ''Harry Potter's scar approaches the screen then Harry's eye appears on the left side of the screen.'' ''Trivia'' *''The sheer hatred of the combatants by Wiz and Boomstick mirrors the hate by many other people. The also comment on the poor quality of their songs.'' *''This was the second Death Battle to end as a draw, the first being Goomba vs Koopa.'' *''This is also the first (and only) time celebrities have fought each-over as well as the only Monster KO in the series unless one were to count Death Battle vs the World.'' *''This was also the only episode for viewers to decide who won as Boomstick told them to comment on who was the worst though he seemed to think Bieber had lost in favour of Black.'' Category:Death battles Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Battles that ended in a draw